Project Houndwire
"Houndwire" redirects here. For the mascot, see Stephen Atlas. Project Houndwire is the original name of the web-label now known as Houndwire, started in early 2014 by Kay Parks. It was run by Nathan Palinkas until its decline. Its motto was "HOUNDWIRE is a non-profit electronic weblabel consisting of a community of musicians from around the globe aiming to get on their feet in the music industry." History Early History The web-label originated in mid-late January 2014 as a not-for-profit web-label, following the Renard Queenston scandal. Its original goal was to give an alternative to the Lapfox label. This goal was changed shortly after Evolve EP was released. Shortly after the release of Houndwire's first album, WIRED!, the web-label received minor backlashan-angry-furfag on Tumblr comments on the debut release. for its choice in debut genre. More controversy ensued after the decision was made on WIRED! to allow paid purchasesKay, then project manager, comments on the false impression allowing payment for the album has given, as well as on Evolve EP, which was not a free album. Change in Management In late May 2014, Kay announced that she was stepping downKay's announcement that she was stepping down. and handing the reins over to the assistant project manager at the time. However, the next day, they announced they were stepping down as well via a private forum, and handed the project over to Nathan Palinkas. Palinkas' Era Under Palinkas' guidance, Project Houndwire has had several more releases - Helium Crisis, CAKE!, Hello + Goodbye EP and Reprieve, to name a few - with another compilation album released in October.Houndwire is Back Online!CALL FOR NEW ARTISTS + NEW ALBUMS COMING SOON!Pixel Punch released! Decline On January 17, 2015, after the release of two newer albums, Kay stated that she was revoking permission to use the character for music-making purposes.21:46:21 Corwin: 17 January, 2015 21:45 Kay: <<< Alright, I'm going to be honest and straight-forward, since I really don't want to be stepped on at this point. I want Houndwire back. Not really the group as much as the character, with the name and everything.Nathan explains what happened to Project Houndwire The name was disbanded that day[see note], with Palinkas resigning that night.21:59:52 Corwin: Whatever. I'm not on Sype anymore evr anyway so Bye I guwess A new name was discussed that night, with "ibex" being thrown out two days later11:27:12 Endlyng Louis: hey has anyone suggested "ibex" as part of a name? and "Ibex Collective" being adopted that night. Releases Project Houndwire has released several albums since its creation in mid-to-late January 2014. Current releases The following releases were on the Houndwire Bandcamp before their penultimate removal in January 2015. * WIRED! * Evolve EP * Violet Halo * Helium Crisis * CAKE! * Hello + Goodbye EP * Reprieve * 2.5 Aware System * G.U.Y * Pixel Punch * Gotta Believe * Sorry for Everything Previous releases The following releases were at one time available on the Bandcamp, but are no longer available. * X³ EP * The Papillon Heart * Over the Edge References Note from an Administrator This doesn't normally be placed in the wiki on other wikis, but I felt I should make the "Decline" section up there a little bit clearer. As soon as the news broke out that permission to use "Houndwire" as the name was revoked, 3 people left. It's not my choice to make regarding whether to shut down this Wiki, all I can do is report the facts as they are presented. All the information on this wiki is provided under fair use laws. The Wiki's name will (probably) not be changed. It's been a fun year. ''-G.A.WILMBROKE'' [ USER / TALK / ] 22:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC), edited 22:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC)